Raymond McCray
Raymond McCray is the biological father of Sam Bennett. History Raymond came to Los Angeles with Dee Bennett and his wife, Jillian. Raymond needed cardiac studies after being in the ER a few weeks prior with chest pain. His symptoms had been getting worse since then. His EKG showed non-specific abnormalities, so Sam moved him to St. Ambrose for a chest CT and an echo. Raymond's tests showed pulmonary hypertension. Sam started him on anti-coagulants and placed an umbrella, which he hoped would solve the problem. When Jillian and Sam left Raymond's hospital room, the camera crew caught Dee and Raymond kissing in his room. Sam walked back in time to see it as well. Dee, Raymond, and Jillian all attended a barbecue at Sam's house a few days later. Raymond pulled Sam aside and said it wasn't a fling and he really loved Dee. Sam told him to get away from him. Raymond collapsed at the party and had to be rushed to the ER. They stabilized him and moved him to the OR to remove the clots. During the surgery, he started to bleed into his chest. He survived the surgery, but was told he needed a lung transplant. Sam suggested they start testing family members, but Raymond and Jillian said they didn't have any children or nieces and nephews. Dee wanted to pray, but Jillian instead suggested that Sam get tested revealing that Raymond is his biological father. Jillian told Raymond she'd known all along, but hadn't said anything. Dee talked to Sam about how their relationship played out. Sam decided to get tested to see if he was a match for Raymond. The test revealed that he was a match and he told Raymond he'd donate if Raymond wanted it. Raymond told Sam about how he'd watched Sam grow up and how he'd thought a lot about what would be different if they were a family. But he made the choice to stay with Jillian. He told Sam he wouldn't let Sam take a part of himself to save him. He was ready to go. Jillian took Raymond back home to die. Relationships Romantic Jillian McCray He's married to Jillian McCray. She knew of his affair and that he'd fathered two children with Dee. Dee Bennett Raymond had an affair lasting over 40 years with Dee Bennett. The relationship produced two children, Sam and Corinne. Raymond decided to stay with his wife instead of being a family with them. Familial He fathered two children with Dee Bennett, though they weren't aware he was their father until Jillian told Sam when he was an adult in order to prompt him to get tested as a potential match for a lung transplant. Career He owns a print shop. Notes and Trivia *He was 73 at the time of his hospitalization. *He gave Sam the toy stethoscope that started his interest in medicine. Gallery Episode Stills PP6x05-6.jpg PP6x05-9.jpg Category:Characters Category:PP Characters Category:PP S6 Characters Category:Patients Category:Patients (Cardio) Category:Patients (ER)